<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contagion by ineedmysickfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478843">Contagion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfics/pseuds/ineedmysickfics'>ineedmysickfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coughing, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Martin, Sick Sasha, Sickfic, Sneezing, Whump, bronchitis, emeto warning, pre s1 polycule, sick Jon, sick tim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfics/pseuds/ineedmysickfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic sickfic scenario of Martin looking after his coworkers when they get sick at work only to end up getting sick himself.</p><p>aka Three Times Martin Takes Care of His Ill Friends and The One Time His Friends Take Care of An Ill Martin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Sasha James &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Tim Stoker, Pre Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fanfic...ever lol so please go easy on me. I've been wanting to write fanfic for the longest time and seeing so many talented people write for tma has inspired me to finally start. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Statement of Erica Wong, regarding the life, death, and resurrection of her childhood best friend. Original statement given 10th October, 2012. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, head archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins…” The sound of Jon’s recording can faintly be heard through his closed office door, reaching the desks of his three archival assistants. Sasha types away at her desk, completely invested in her follow up research with loud music blasting away in her headphones. Tim is on the phone with an old statement giver, using his signature Stoker Charm to get more information out of them while playing a mobile game. Martin daydreams at this desk, pen in hand but doing nothing more than doodling little swirls onto the scrap paper on his desk.</p><p>The thick wooden office door does a good job in muffling the actual statement being recorded, but Martin could still pick up how rough and tired Jon’s voice sounds. ‘I should probably make him some tea.’ Martin thinks. He had already given Jon a cuppa an hour ago, but at this rate Martin feels that Jon’s voice will be gone by the end of the day. With a soft sigh, Martin stands up and stretches his back.  They really need to get new chairs. He wordlessly lets the other two in the room know that he’s going for a tea run and if they want some. Sasha eagerly nods her head while Tim gives his best puppy-dog eyes, going so far as to stick his lower lip out in a pout. Rolling his eyes, Martin gives a thumbs up and heads to their small breakroom. The motions of making tea come naturally and Martin is able to get lost in his thoughts while he prepares the drinks. He quietly recites some lines of poetry and hums some half remembered songs and soon enough, he has four hot mugs ready to be distributed.</p><p>Martin carefully gathers the four drinks and makes his way back to the archives. When he finally reaches his desk, Sasha is still working while Tim has finished his call and is completely invested in his game. He places three mugs down on the desks and heads over to Jon’s office, knocking three times before entering. “Jon? Oh, sorry! I didn’t realize you were still recording,” Martin casually lies. </p><p>Jon’s gaze shoots up the second he hears the door open. He’s still wearing his overcoat despite the archives being fairly temperate, his eyes are bloodshot, and he looks slightly pale aside from the red blush dusting his cheeks and nose. One hand is holding a statement while the other is propped up on the desk, supporting his head. He lets out an exasperated sigh and massages his temple, “Martin, please stop interrupting my recordings,” Jon turns his head to clear his throat, “You’re lucky that I was just finishing up. Now what do you want?” </p><p>Martin’s eyes soften when he hears Jon speak. “Sorry again! It’s just, your voice seems a tad...hoarse? So I thought some tea could help. I added extra honey to soothe your throat.” He raises the mentioned tea up for Jon to see.</p><p>Jon glares at Martin. His eyes shift down to the mug and his gaze softens. His throat is bothering him and he was thinking of making himself a cup when he was finished recording. “Ahem, thank you, Martin. But again, please try to refrain from entering my office until I’m completely done with a statement.”</p><p>Martin smiles and walks over to Jon’s desk, depositing the mug onto a small patch of desk that isn’t covered in papers. “Right! Well, enjoy your tea.” He heads out and closes the door behind him as Jon resumes recording. Two pairs of curious eyes greet him the second he’s out the door. Martin goes over to his desk and plops down on his uncomfortable chair. “I think Jon might be ill.”</p><p>“What makes you think that?” asks Tim, still occupied on his phone.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear his voice while he was recording? It’s almost gone at this point. And when I went to give him his tea he looked awful.” Martin blushes, “I-I mean not awful awful, just, er- he looked...peaky?”</p><p>Sasha stops typing and takes off her headphones, curious of the conversation. “He probably is ill. Jon will not stop working no matter what. Tim, remember that time when we were still in Research and he came into work with a really bad fever?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. We had to basically drag him out of the Institute and wrestle him into a cab back to his flat. Turns out he had a bad strain of the flu and was out for over a week.”</p><p>“That sounds awful.” Martin frowns at the story and goes to take a sip of his tea. He should probably keep an eye on Jon so they won’t have to repeat history again. </p><p>-------------------</p><p>The rest of the work day passes by as usual. Sasha actually doing work, Tim doing the bare minimum, and Martin too preoccupied thinking about Jon to do anything. Martin glances up at Jon’s office door. He hasn’t seen him since he gave him tea hours ago...maybe he should check up on him? A loud crash followed by a string of gravelly coughs interrupts his thoughts and Martin is up on his feet before he realizes. Opening the door, Martin instantly spots Jon doubled over, one hand on his desk and the other covering his mouth trying to smother his coughing. “Jon! Are you alright? What happened?” He rushes forward to Jon and starts patting Jon’s back, hoping to help clear his airway.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Got up too fast and bumped into my desk.” Jon looks down sadly to the pieces of broken mug on the ground surrounded by a puddle of cold tea. </p><p>Martin hums sympathetically, “It’s okay, we can clean that up later. Are you okay, though?”</p><p>Jon looks up to respond and sees Sasha and Tim standing in the doorway looking over the scene before them. Before Jon could say anything, Tim strides over and places the back of his hand on Jon’s forehead, frowning instantly. “Aw, mate, I’m pretty sure you have a fever.” Jon huffs and tries to disagree but ends up with another coughing fit. Martin continues patting his back, wincing at how bad Jon sounds. </p><p>“Look, Jon.” Sasha says, walking over to stand next to Tim,  “It’s almost time to leave anyway. No one’s gonna be upset if you go home early. And honestly it sounds like you should go see a doctor about that cough.”</p><p>“I-” Jon stops to catch his breath, “I -ahem- I think you may be right, Sasha.”</p><p>“Wow, if you’re agreeing with us on this you must be feeling absolutely horrid. Do you want one of us to go with you?” Tim asks.</p><p>Before Jon could even comprehend the question, Martin speaks up, “I can go! I finished up my work for today and I wasn’t planning on doing anything after work.” Those were lies. Martin barely touched his work, having hit a dead end on a follow up, and he was thinking of visiting his mom later. But he could get his work done another time and he doubts that his mom would be happy with a surprise visit. “There’s a clinic just down the street we can pop into, not that far of a walk from here.” </p><p>“Are you sure, Martin?” Sasha asks. “One of us could take him instead.”</p><p>“I’m still here. Don’t talk about me as if I’m a child.” Jon straightens up and tries to look authoritative. “Yes, I may be ill, but I can still look after myself.” He goes to take a step forward but stumbles causing Martin to yelp and reach out to steady him.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t, Mr. I’m Going To Keep Working Until I Develop a Temperature,” Tim leans down to look Jon in the face and places his hands on his hips, “We are not letting you go by yourself. You nearly passed out just now!”</p><p>“Jon,” Sasha cuts in, “Ignore Tim, but we are worried about you. It’s best to deal with this before it gets worse and we’ll feel better if you take someone with you, too. And Martin’s kind enough to offer to go.”</p><p>Jon looks hesitant, but another coughing fit overtakes him. “Fine.” Jon croaks.</p><p>“Good, now you two gather your things and go. Tim and I will stay back and lock up before we leave.” Sasha turns to Martin and gives him a cheeky wink and thumbs up. “Look after him, Martin. We’re counting on you.”</p><p>Martin blushes but gives a small thumbs up back. “Right, will do. Come on, Jon. I’ll go get my things so we can go.” He lets go of Jon to go to his desk and pack up his stuff.</p><p>“Hey,” Tim startles Martin when he places a hand on his shoulder, “You sure you’re gonna be alright with Jon? Sasha or I can take him if you’re not comfortable considering your...you know….~feelings~ for him.”</p><p>Blushing harder, Martin gives him a flustered look, “Shut up, Tim!” He quickly looks over to Jon’s office, making sure he hasn’t come out yet. “Yes, I’ll be fine. I can put aside my ‘feelings’ for one day to make sure Jon’s okay. Don’t worry I can handle it. And if I can’t I’ll text you.” Martin chuckles sheepishly.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Once they get to the clinic and Jon signs himself in, Martin and him sit down next to each other, not talking. After a few minutes, Martin feels a weight on his shoulder and looking down he sees Jon fast asleep. And that’s how Martin finds himself in the waiting room of a local clinic sitting on another uncomfortable chair and trying not to move while a sleeping Jon is slumped against his shoulder.  Jon’s fever obviously rose at some point if the heat Martin can feel through his jacket is anything to go by. Martin winces when Jon shifts, causing himself to cough lightly in his sleep. He grips his phone like a vice, internally debating if it’s too late to text Tim and Sasha for help. A nurse calling out Jon’s name startles both of them. “Oh, uh, looks like you’re up. Do you, um, want me to go with you?”</p><p>“Hm?” Jon sits up and stifles a yawn. “No, I’ll be fine,” His tone sounds curt but the power behind it is lost to how weak and rough his voice is. “You could actually leave now if you’d like.” He stands up and follows the nurse further into the clinic before Martin has a chance to answer. Does Jon want him to leave? Maybe he just doesn’t want anyone to see him while he’s sick. But no, Martin promised Sasha and Tim that he’d look after Jon and so he’ll stay until Jon is done. After half an hour or so, Jon reemerges with a slip of paper and a scowl on his face. Looking up, he’s surprised to see Martin still in the same position as he left him. “You stayed? Why?”</p><p>“Oh. Well, I wanted to make sure you got home alright,” Martin replies. He stands up as Jon slowly approaches him. “So, what’s the diagnosis?”</p><p>“....bronchitis. The -ahem- the doctor wrote me a prescription for some antibiotics. Just need to pick it up and go home.”</p><p>“I can go with you!” Martin reddens at how forward he’s being. “Er, I mean if that’s okay. Just to the pharmacy then...” what? Walk him home to make sure he got there safe? No that’s pushing it. “Then, I’ll walk you to the Tube. Again, I just want to make sure you get home okay.” </p><p>Jon glares at him for a long time, but eventually sighs, “Fine, fine. You can come. There’s a pharmacy around the corner, just need to get my prescription then I can go home.” Martin nods and leads the way out of the clinic, holding open the door for Jon. Stepping outside, they’re met with a harsh autumn breeze causing Jon to shiver. </p><p>“Oh, you cold? Here,” Martin unwinds the scarf from around his neck and offers it to Jon, “take this. I’m starting to catch a chill just looking at you.” </p><p>Jon stares at the scarf then to Martin then back to the scarf. He hesitantly takes it and feels the soft material in his hands. “Are you sure? You, uh, you won’t need it?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I have more natural insulation compared to you.” Martin chuckles and lightly pats his stomach. “Now come on, sooner we get to the pharmacy the sooner we can get out of this weather.” Jon looks bashful and carefully wraps the scarf around his neck, still warm from Martin wearing it. </p><p>The two of them walk silently in the few minutes it takes to reach the pharmacy. Once inside, Jon goes ahead to get his prescription while Martin takes a look around. He guesses that Jon will be out of work for a while but doubts that he has the necessary things to get better at home. Glancing around, Martin finds himself in the cold and flu aisle. Buying a few things for Jon won’t hurt his pride too much, right? Martin grabs a basket and starts filling it with various items: cough syrup, cough drops, paracetamol...does Jon have tea at home? He probably does. But what if he runs out? It’s the worst having to go out and buy some more, especially if you’re ill. So Martin wanders around until he finds the tea aisle, grabbing some non-caffeinated blends and throwing them into the basket. Satisfied, Martin goes to buy the items then spots Jon waiting for him at the entrance. “Oh, there you are! Here, got this for you to help you get better faster,” Martin says, holding the bag out for Jon.</p><p>Jon takes the bag and opens it, taking stock of everything inside. “You...? Martin you didn’t have to buy these for me,” Jon clenches and unclenches his jaw as he looks at the items, “But thank you, I’m very appreciative. How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing at all!” Martin raises his hands up and shakes his head, “Just think of it as a get well soon present. I know you want to get back to work as soon as possible right? Heh.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jon blushes and looks up at Martin, “Right, -ahem- well then. Shall we get going?” Martin nods and the two make their way to the closest Tube station. Once on the platform, Jon turns to Martin, “Um, thank you again, Martin. For coming with me and for buying me supplies and- oh, wait! You must want this back right?” Jon gestures to the scarf still around his neck.</p><p>Martin shakes his head and smiles. “No, it’s alright, just keep it for now and you can give it back once you’re feeling better. You’re probably getting more use out of it than I am right now.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Thank you once again then. I-I’ll be sure to sanitize it before I return it to you.” Martin smiles at the sentiment. The train arrives and he and Jon hop on. Before they know it, they arrive at Jon’s stop. “Well, I’m off. Goodbye, Martin.”</p><p>“Bye, Jon. Text me and Tim and Sasha when you get home.” Martin waves at Jon as he steps out the door. He breathes a sigh of relief and closes his eyes. He just got to spend some personal time with Jon, outside of work! Though Jon is ill, Martin still considers it a win in his book. Especially since he didn’t freak out or clam up the entire time. Once Martin’s stop comes, he gets out of the train and heads home with a small spring in his step. He finally makes it inside of his apartment and belly flops onto his couch. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Martin notices a few new notifications.</p><p>Email from Elias Bouchard:<br/>
<i>To the employees of the Magnus Institute’s Archives,<br/>
I’ve been informed that Jon has taken ill and will be on sick leave for the rest of the week. Until he returns, I expect you all to continue your work. Do not take his absence as a sign to slack off.<br/>
- E.B.</i></p><p>Text from Group Chat “Archive Assistants Gang” -<br/>
Sasha: <i>Thanks for making sure Jon stayed alive until he got home! Hope he wasn’t too much trouble.</i><br/>
Tim: <i>Yeah, Marto! Great job! And did anything ~happen~ while you two were alone? ;)</i></p><p>Martin chuckles and replies: <i>Nothing happened, Tim. He has bronchitis and I ended up buying him a few things before he went home. </i></p><p>Scrolling down in his messages he sees a new one from 10 minutes ago.</p><p>Text from Jon: <i>Just got back to my flat. Thank you again for accompanying me to the clinic and for buying me the medicine and tea. I’ll be sure to return your scarf when I get back to the Institute. - Jon</i></p><p>Martin sits up and stares at the text for a long time. Jon had told him thank you multiple times that day but now Martin has it typed out in his phone. He smiles and blushes at his screen. Martin would blush even harder if he knew that in Jon’s flat, Jon sits on the couch, scarf still around his neck and enjoying a cup of the tea Martin got for him with extra honey added in, sad over the fact that it isn’t as good as when Martin made it for him earlier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think! Sorry if the characters seem ooc. I have the second chapter written already so look forward to the fic updating soon.</p><p>Feel free to check out my tumblr @ineedmysickfix and send me reviews and writing prompts &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author says it's Sasha's turn with doting Martin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit shorter than the last because Sasha's actually more competent at accepting help than Jon is. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bug has been making its way around Research, taking out almost half the staff working there. It attacks anyone and everyone who comes into contact with it and ultimately sends them home feeling ill. Luckily, the Archives is in the basement, a couple floors far below Research. So obviously, everyone working in the Archives should theoretically be safe from catching it right? That is unless you’re archival assistant Sasha James who frequently goes upstairs and visits Research to chat up some old friends.</p>
<p>It’s been well over a week since Jon’s recovery and return to work. The day drags on as normal, Tim is out on a follow up while Sasha and Martin are deeply invested in trying to organize the mess of papers known as the archives. The silence of the room is occasionally broken by Jon’s muffled recording, the scratching of Martin’s pen, and the quiet sniffles coming from Sasha. She sniffs desperately to try and keep her nose from running, her hands too occupied typing away on her keyboard. She suddenly pauses and scrunches her nose, her eyes squinting as she feels a sneeze beginning to form. She takes a few sharp breaths and brings her hands up to cover her face. “Here,” Sasha stops and looks up to see Martin offering her a tissue box, “Sounds like you’ll be needing this.” </p>
<p>She desperately reaches for the box, taking a few tissues before sneezing twice in rapid succession and blowing her nose loudly. She lets out a relieved breath and looks up. “Thanks, Martin. -sniff- You’re a lifesaver.” Martin frowns at how congested Sasha sounds but decides not to bring it up for now. Sasha isn’t like Jon, she’ll actually reach out if she needs help or anything. Or at least that's what Martin thinks.</p>
<p>In the span of the next hour, Sasha’s sneezing becomes more frequent and desperate sounding. She eventually runs out of tissues which prompts Martin to grab the tissue box off of Tim’s desk and walk over to Sasha. “Are you okay? You’ve been sniffling and sneezing a lot today and you sound really stuffed up.” He says and places the box on Sasha’s desk.</p>
<p>Sasha quickly grabs a handful of tissues and smothers another couple of sneezes. “It’s nothing. I probably caught what’s going around up in Research. I heard almost everyone there got infected with this thing. -sniff- But I feel fine! Just kind of sniffly is all.” She says, tossing the used tissues into the bin under her desk and getting some hand sanitizer from her bag. </p>
<p>Martin stares at her for a beat and sighs. “Okay, okay. I trust you’re smart enough to know your limits, though. So if you start feeling worse, you should go home. I’m going to go and make some tea, you want some?” Sasha nods and grabs another tissue as Martin leaves the room. Turning back to her work, she continues to type with one hand while the other keeps the tissue pressed up against her nose.</p>
<p>Martin goes to the breakroom and returns quickly with two steaming mugs of tea. When he reaches their desks, he spots Sasha in the same position as he left her, tissue held up against her face while she works away on her laptop but now with the addition of Martin’s jacket draped around her shoulders. “Oh, uh, sorry.” Sasha smiles sheepishly as she takes the mug from Martin. She holds it in her hand and relishes the warmth before taking a few sips. “I was just feeling a tad cold. I should’ve asked you to get my jacket from the coat rack while you were up. -sniff- But your jacket was right there and looked sooo tempting and lonely over on your chair. -big dramatic sniff- I can give it back to you if you don’t want me using it, though. I don’t want to accidentally get you sick from my germs being all over your jacket after all.....” Sasha says sadly and fixes Martin with puppy-dog eyes. The look isn’t as effective as Tim’s but she’s obviously been getting tips from him.</p>
<p>Martin chuckles and shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. It’s not like I’m using it right now. Just don’t wipe your nose on it if you’re so concerned about me getting sick, alright?” He says jokingly. “But are you sure you’re okay? It doesn’t feel that cold in here, maybe you have a fever?” Martin puts down his tea and raises a hand toward Sasha to check but hesitates, “Uh, sorry. Is it okay if I-er, is it okay if I check, for a fever I mean?” Sasha laughs at how flustered Martin gets and nods, giving him permission as she leans her head forward. He rests his palm flat against her forehead then moves his hand down so the backs of his fingers rest against her cheek. He tisks at the small amount of heat coming off of Sasha’s face. “Hmm, you do feel warm.”</p>
<p>Tim chooses this exact moment as the perfect time to come back from his follow up. Upon entering the room, he spots Martin standing over Sasha, caressing her face as she leans into the touch. He gasps dramatically and strides over to them, “Sasha! How dare you deceive me like this? I thought what we had was special! We held hands and had lunch together the other day! I even offered to pay for your meal!” He raises an arm and dramatically lays it over his eyes. “But I go out for one minute to do my job and follow up on a statement and return to you and Martin cavorting behind my back? Oh, I am so utterly devastated, I am very truly hurt by this betrayal.” Tim clutches at his heart and sadly plops down in his chair. “I will never be able to trust either of you two ever again. Maybe I’ll go and pursue Jon in order to mend my now broken heart.”</p>
<p>Sasha shoots him a look and sticks her tongue out. “Oh come off it, Tim. -sniff- Stop teasing.”</p>
<p>Martin blushes and withdraws his hand. “It- it’s not like that, Tim!” Martin says, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. “It’s just that Sasha’s ill and I was checking to see if she has a fever.” Martin turns to look back at Sasha, “Which you do by the way. Probably a low grade one by the feel of it. Um, here, I have some paracetamol if you haven’t taken some already today.” He rummages around in his desk until he produces a bottle, shaking out a few pills and handing them over to Sasha who takes them appreciatively with her tea.</p>
<p>At that, Tim stops his act and looks over at Sasha. She’d started to shiver at some point, still completely wrapped up in Martin’s jacket, the bin under her desk is overflowing with used tissues, her overall complexion is paler than normal aside from the slight blush on her cheeks, and her nose has gone bright red at the constant sniffling and wiping. “Oh, Sasha.” Tim says, his whole demeanor different from a few seconds ago, “Why did you come into work if you were feeling poorly?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that bad! -sniff- It’s just the sniffles, and also a fever apparently, and maybe a little bit of a sore throat too, but that’s all though.” Sasha curls up more under the jacket and looks down at her desk, not wanting to see Tim and Martin’s sympathetic faces. “I’ll go home once I’ve finished up my work for the day.”</p>
<p>“No, you will not.” Jon’s voice startles his three assistants. He walks over from his open office door to the small group, keeping his eyes fixed on Sasha the whole time. “If you aren’t feeling well then you need to go home and stay there until you’re better. I don’t want this spreading as quickly as it did in Research. And what was it that you told me before when I was ill? ‘It’s best to deal with this before it gets worse’?” Jon says with a raise of his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Sasha looks at him and lets out a frustrated huff. “Ugh fine,” She cuts herself off with another sneeze. “Fine! -sniff- I’m going, I’m going. Let me grab my things first then I’ll head out okay?” </p>
<p>“Good. And don’t take any work home with you.” Jon adds, ignoring Sasha as she grumbles about not being as much of a workaholic as him. </p>
<p>She starts the process of saving then double saving her work before shutting her laptop down and reluctantly shrugs out of Martin’s coat. “Oh and thank you for letting me borrow this, Martin. -sniff- And for giving me the tissues earlier. And the tea. And the paracetamol. I really owe you one,” she says smiling up at him. </p>
<p>“It’s no trouble, just go home and take care of yourself.” Martin smiles back as he takes his coat. He, Tim, and Jon watch as Sasha packs away her laptop and other things into her messenger bag. “Do you want one of us to take you home? Make sure you get there alright?”</p>
<p>“No, -sniff- I should be fine. Don’t want to trouble you anymore than I already have.” With bag in hand, Sasha walks up to Martin and quickly pecks him on the cheek. “Thanks again, Martin. I’ll be sure to text you guys when I’m home. Bye!” Tim scoffs sadly as Sasha walks to the exit, grabbing her coat on the way out.</p>
<p>“Awww, what? Why did you get a kiss goodbye?” Tim whines.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Jon pinches the bridge of his nose, “Now there’s still a few hours left until the end of our shift and we’re now down one person so please get back to work. Tim, I expect the notes from your follow up on my desk by the end of the day. Martin, the Latin translations you handed in earlier were... adequate, keep it up.” Jon says quickly and turns around, disappearing into his office.</p>
<p>Tim pouts and looks at Martin, “Why is everybody picking on me today?” Martin laughs and the two of them head back to their desks, soon immersing themselves in the horrors of their work. Half an hour passes quietly when their phones simultaneously vibrate.</p>
<p>Text from Group Chat “Archive Assistants Gang” -</p>
<p>Sasha: <i>I’m home now! Let Jon know I’ll probably be out for the next few days. Or possibly longer if I don’t feel like going back to work lol But I’ll be sure to rest up and take care of myself so you two don’t get too lonely without me! &lt;3</i></p>
<p>Tim: <i>Get well soon! Like really soon!!! We miss you already :’(</i></p>
<p>Martin laughs at the texts and types out a response.</p>
<p>Martin:<i>Okay, that’s good! Feel better and let us know if you want one of us to bring you anything like food or medicine :)</i></p>
<p>Sasha: <i>Will do, Mum :P</i></p>
<p>Martin puts this phone away and continues on his work. His hand slowly reaches up and lightly touches his cheek where Sasha kissed him, the spot feeling warm and tingly beneath his fingers. Later when it’s finally time to leave, he puts on his jacket and feels the same warm, tingly sensation hugging him as he walks out of the institute and all the way back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments so far! They made me so happy &lt;3<br/>Feel free to check out my tumblr @ineedmysickfix</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim stupidly comes into work with a stomach bug, Jon shows actual genuine care and concern, Sasha is chaotic good, and Martin is doing his best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of an emeto warning for this chapter but nothing too graphic. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim is late. The clock on the wall shows that it’s a little past 10:30 but they haven’t seen nor heard from him yet today. Martin is worried, he knows that Tim likes to goof off and play on his phone instead of work a lot of the time but he actually cares about his job. And he’s never been one to show up late. Martin looks over at Sasha and can see the small amounts of tension in her shoulders, she’s probably worried too. He’s about to suggest texting Tim when Jon comes out of his office. He takes a second to look around the room, his eyes landing on the two assistants. “Where’s Tim? It's been an hour and a half since the work day began.” Though Jon is trying to be stern, Martin can hear a hint of worry in his voice. “But by the looks of it, it seems as though he hasn’t shown up yet.”</p><p>Martin opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Tim noisily making his way into the archives. “Sorry, ‘m sorry I’m late.” Tim does not look good. His normally well styled hair is messy and plastered to his forehead, his eyes are bright but have dark shadows underneath them, his clothes are rumpled and look as if they were haphazardly thrown on, and it looks like a light breeze could easily knock him off his feet. “I accidentally slept through my alarm this morning. But I’m here now,” Tim says trying to catch his breath.</p><p>His coworkers watch as Tim slowly stumbles his way over. Once he reaches his desk, he sits down and rests his forehead on it. Jon sighs at the actions and pinches his brow, letting out an exasperated sigh, “Tim, you should have stayed home and informed me that you were feeling ill. I would’ve given you the day off.”</p><p>“No, no, ‘m okay...” Tim says weakly, keeping his head on the desk and bringing his arms around to hug at his stomach. “I’m fine, just...” Tim sucks in a breath through his teeth, “I’m just tired.....and my stomach hurts a little.” Everyone’s frowns deepen when he lets out a pitiful groan and curls further in on himself.</p><p>Sasha crouches down next to Tim and places a comforting hand on his back, wincing at the heat she can feel pouring off of him through his clothes, “Tim, love, listen to me. You are not okay, you’re obviously sick. Let one of us take you home, you shouldn’t be here right now.” </p><p>Tim carefully shakes his head and lets out a low whine, “Nooo, I don’t wanna go home. I just- just wanna stay here. Don’t wanna move, it hurts too much.” Tim’s voice drops to a whisper but judging by the sympathetic looks on Jon and Martin’s faces, they were able to hear him.</p><p>“Oh, Tim. Alright, you can stay but why don’t we get you some place more comfortable.” Sasha turns to look at Jon, “Is the cot in Document Storage still set up? You know, the one you use when you stay here really late and end up sleeping on instead of going home?” Sasha asks with a smirk.</p><p>“I-uh- I have no idea what you’re on about,” Jon tries to deny, but stops when Tim starts whimpering. “Fine, yes, yes it’s still there. But it’s not set up right now. I think there may be a box of spare blankets in there, though, and Tim could use the breakroom couch if he needs to.” </p><p>“Great! Jon, go get the blankets while Martin and I bring Tim to the breakroom.” Jon nods and goes to Document Storage. Sasha gently taps Tim’s shoulder to get his attention while Martin walks over to his other side, “Tim, we’re going to take you to the breakroom so you can lay down okay?” Tim waits a few seconds before nodding his head. Sasha and Martin take that as their cue to help Tim up.</p><p>They slowly make their way to the breakroom, Tim walking on shaky legs and leaning heavily against Martin. Once they get there, Jon is waiting with a fleece blanket and together they gently set Tim on the couch and tuck him in. He curls up beneath the blanket and drifts off to sleep, whimpering quietly as he hugs his stomach. Martin goes to grab a nearby bin and places it near Tim’s head, “Just in case.” </p><p>“Right,” Jon closes his eyes and takes a breath. “So, it looks like Tim will be out for a few days, I’ll be sure to give him enough time off to recover.” He bites the inside of his cheek before continuing, “For now, we should get back to work. We’ll be down a person for the third week in a row and I don’t want our workload to pile up. I have a department meeting I have to get to in a few minutes and Sasha you’re going to Artifact Storage to pursue a follow up, correct?”</p><p>Sasha nods and reluctantly looks at Tim. “Yes, I am. But is it okay if I put it off until tomorrow? I really don’t want to leave Tim by himself while he’s like this.”</p><p>“He won’t be by himself, Martin is here.” Martin stiffens when Jon turns his attention to him. “Martin, I trust you can handle Tim while we’re gone. But if there’s any trouble you know where to find us.”</p><p>“I-uh, um, I” Jon trusts him.....to take care of Tim. But that still counts as something right? Martin clears his throat and tries again, “I -ahem- I should be fine, don’t worry. I can take care of Tim while you two work. Oh! And, um, I could even bring some statements to work on in here so I won’t have to take my eyes off him.” Martin smiles nervously. He was planning on watching over Tim anyway so it’s a startling relief to get permission from Jon to do so.</p><p>“Cool, Martin can stay here while you and I get to go off and work. Sounds like a great plan.” Sasha says with a hint of sarcasm. “But Martin, don’t hesitate to get one of us if you need help alright?” </p><p>Martin nods and gives a shaky smile, “Don’t worry about me, I can handle it.” With that Jon and Sasha turn and go, leaving Martin alone with an ailing Tim. He sighs and looks back at Tim, still sleeping with a pained expression on his face. Reluctantly, he leaves the breakroom to grab some work from off his desk. When he comes back, Tim is halfway off the couch and gagging into the bin. ‘Good thing I put that there’ Martin thinks as he kneels next to him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. Just let it out and you’ll feel better.” Martin rubs Tim’s sweat soaked back as he continues to empty his stomach. After what feels like eternity of Tim heaving into the bin and Martin comforting him, but realistically it was only about 10 minutes, Tim finishes and climbs back under the blanket. Martin stands up and gets a glass of water. “Here, Tim. You should rinse out your mouth.” Martin sits on the arm of the couch near Tim’s head and lightly shakes his shoulder. Tim whines but reluctantly pokes his head out and sits up, grabbing the water in his shaky hands. He takes a hesitant sip and swishes it around in his mouth, spitting it out into the bin.</p><p>“Good, good. Now take a few sips and I can let you go back to sleep. We don’t want you getting dehydrated on top of all this.” Martin slips down off the arm and onto the couch to help steady Tim. Tim wordlessly nods, bringing the cup up to his mouth and taking a few small sips before Martin takes the glass away. He puts it on the floor and shifts around so that Tim’s head is resting on his lap. “There, feel better?”</p><p>Tim nods against Martin’s thigh, “Mhmm. Thanks, Martin. Sorry you have to deal with me when I’m all....icky.” Tim says drowsily. He wiggles further under the blanket and snuggles closer to Martin who laughs at his actions. Martin brings his hand up and combs it through Tim’s sweat damp hair. In the short amount of time since he first showed up today, Tim’s temperature seems to have calmed down a bit, much to Martin’s relief.</p><p>“It’s alright, Tim. I don’t mind spending time with you, even when you are ‘icky’. Just get some rest for now then you can go home.” Martin continues to stroke Tim’s hair as he slowly drifts back to sleep. Martin smiles and tries to carefully maneuver himself out from under Tim’s head, but every time he moves Tim whimpers and clutches at Martin’s trousers in his sleep. Martin’s heart absolutely breaks at the sight so he sits back and accepts his fate as Tim’s pillow. He looks across the room at the table where he left the statements he brought in and sighs. Well, at least he has an excuse for not having done his work.</p><p>Since Martin can’t get up anytime soon, he passes the time by coming up with some half finished verses in his head while Tim sleeps. Occasionally he wakes Tim to have him drink some water, but other than that he’s just left alone with his thoughts. His mind switches from his own poetry verses to different tea blends then to the events of the past few weeks. Martin smiles when he thinks about how close the four of them have gotten. Truth be told, he’s always felt like the odd man out in the archives. Tim, Sasha and Jon all worked together before in Research so they already had a friendly dynamic between the three of them. Martin was the new guy, the one who wasn’t even qualified enough to be there. But in the last couple weeks, it seems like he’s starting to find his place in their little group. Hell, even Jon was starting to warm up to him. Martin blushes at that, he really needs to get his crush under control. But when he continues to think about not only Jon but Sasha and Tim as well, he blushes even harder….He should probably deal with those feelings later.</p><p>Footsteps cause Martin to jump slightly in his seat on the couch. Looking up, he sees Jon standing in the doorway. Martin smiles sheepishly and removes his hand from Tim’s hair to wave at Jon. “Um, hi Jon. Are you, uh, done with your meeting now?”</p><p>Jon takes a few seconds to take in how Martin and Tim are currently situated then at the table where Martin’s work is sitting. He quickly enters the room and approaches the couch. “Yes, the meeting went.... well, not horribly at least.” His eyes follow Martin’s hand as it finds its way back to Tim’s head and resumes combing through his hair. “How’s Tim doing?” Jon’s expression softens as he watches Tim stir a bit.</p><p>“He threw up earlier,” Martin eyes the soiled bin, “I can take care of that later. At least it’s lined so it’ll be easier to clean up, heh. But other than that he’s just been sleeping the whole time, and I think his fever is lower than it was before.”</p><p>“Good, that’s good. Well, thank you for looking after him.” Jon looks as if he wants to add more but just continues to stand where he is, looking down at Martin and Tim. A shutter sound suddenly breaks the silence and the two of them look over to see Sasha peeking out from the doorway holding her phone up at them.</p><p>“Sorry, this was too cute not to take a picture of! I mean look at Tim! He’s so adorable the way he’s cuddled up on your lap.” Martin’s eyes widen and Jon strides over to her, demanding that she delete the photograph because that was a highly unprofessional action for her to have done in the workplace.</p><p>The commotion causes Tim to stir and mumble quietly, eventually waking up when Jon gets close to grabbing Sasha’s phone. “Wha’? Wha’s- what’s happenin’?” Everyone freezes at the sound of Tim’s croaky voice.</p><p>“Hey, there. Nothing’s happening,” Martin shoots a scolding look at Sasha and Jon who’d stopped their bickering and are looking over at them. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Tim stretches his arms out and turns to wrap them around Martin’s torso, causing Sasha to laugh. “Still feel blah, but way less blah than before. Thanks for looking after me in my time of need, Nurse Martin. You’re so wonderful.” Tim wriggles around on the couch and shifts until he’s practically sat in Martin’s lap with his head resting on Martin’s shoulder.</p><p>Sasha walks over to them and takes another picture. “Glad to hear you’re feeling better,” She reaches out and places a hand on Tim’s forehead. “Looks like your fever’s down, too. Do you think you have enough energy to make it home now?” Tim whines and buries his face into Martin’s shoulder. “Oh no you don’t, Stoker. It looks like you’re very comfortable where you are but you can’t stay. Come on now, you’ve kept Martin pinned on the couch for the past few hours, he needs to get up and stretch his legs at some point.” </p><p>Tim perks his head up and looks genuinely surprised, “Oh, really? Sorry, Martin, didn’t mean to sleep for that long.”</p><p>“No, no it’s okay! You needed the sleep and I really didn’t mind. But Sasha’s right, you’ll be more comfortable if you go home and rest properly,” Martin says. “Oh, and you should also probably drink some more water. Or if you prefer tea I could make some for you.”</p><p>Tim looks at Martin with a sleepy version of his puppy-dog eyes and nods, “Just some water please?” He moves off of Martin’s lap so he could get up and grab a fresh glass of water. “And fine! I’ll go home soon. Think I can get a few days off, boss man, or do I need a doctor’s note?” Tim asks looking over at Jon.</p><p>“No note, necessary. Just go home and don’t come back until you’re well.” Jon turns and walks over to the exit but pauses and looks back at Tim, “And be sure to take care of yourself, we can’t afford to have any more absences.”</p><p>“Aww, it’s almost like he cares.” Tim says, gratefully accepting the glass of water from Martin and taking a few sips. “So, looks like I’ll be out for a bit. Sorry in advance about that. But seriously, thanks Martin for looking after me, you’re my hero.” Tim finishes off the water and carefully stands up.</p><p>Martin rushes to help steady Tim and smiles, “It’s no trouble, Tim. Now do you need someone to take you home? I honestly don’t trust you to go on the Tube alone.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m fine. But I think I’ll call a cab instead of taking the Tube, though.”</p><p>“Already on it,” Sasha says holding up her phone, “Now come on, let’s go and gather your things.” </p><p>Tim nods and goes to follow Sasha. But not before turning to Martin and pulling him into a tight  hug. “Thanks again, Martin. Let me know how I can make it up to you some time, okay?” He says with a cheeky wink. </p><p>Martin watches as Tim and Sasha leave the breakroom, his cheeks completely bright red. He stands there for a while not knowing what to do next. So Martin does what he always does best and goes to put on the kettle and make himself some tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again to everyone who's read, left kudos, commented, and bookmarked this fic. It really means a lot to me ~</p><p>Feel free to send me asks, prompts, or just say hi over at my tumblr @ineedmysickfix</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Martin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after Martin escapes his flat and has to live in the Institute. The combination of stress, fear, anxiety, and exhaustion caused by dealing with Jane Prentiss' torment ends up taking a huge toll on his immune system. Now it's time for the others to take care of a poor sickly Martin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! The final chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!!</p>
<p>EDIT 11-15-20: I can't believe I forgot the first paragraph of this chapter lmaooo. Added it in so that the intro of the chapter makes sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past few weeks have been the absolute worst of Martin’s life. Having to live in fear while an eldritch monster was camped outside of his flat. Being tormented by the sounds of her constant knocking and the wriggling of worms around every corner. But it was even worse when he finally escaped only to find out that no one was even that bothered by his absence. Jon had shown him the texts they received in his absence and explained that they thought Martin was just out sick. Sasha, Tim, and even Jon were concerned when they learned about what really happened to him. But Martin had waved off their worry and told them it was alright, it was an understandable assumption, they didn’t do anything wrong. But that didn’t make it hurt any less.

</p>
<p>And now Martin is forced to stay in the Archives. He was surprised and touched when Jon offered to let him take the cot in Document Storage, stating that it’d be safer for him to stay there.  When Martin had noticed the knocking stop back in his flat, he didn’t have much time to think before randomly shoving some things into a backpack and bolting over to the Institute. So he only has a few changes of clothes, his wallet, and his journal. It’s probably safe at this point to go back and get a few more things, but he doesn’t want to risk running into.....her again.</p>
<p>Sleeping on a cot isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world and it’s been causing Martin to wake up earlier than usual. Normally when this happens, his internal body clock could tell if he still has a few hours until he has to get up, so he would just turn over and go back to sleep. But today, something’s off. Martin wakes up shivering and with a dull throbbing in his temples. Even before opening his eyes he can tell that is far too early to be awake, but no matter how much he tosses and turns he can’t get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.</p>
<p>Feeling defeated he sighs and sits up in bed, he can at least work on some poetry to pass the time before he has to clock in for work. And maybe it’ll help deal with all the emotions regarding his coworkers that have been floating around in his head recently. Martin is instantly filled with regret when the room tilts and his stomach lurches at the sudden change in position. He slaps a hand over his mouth and bolts out of Document Storage to the bathroom. The second he bodily throws open a stall door, Martin falls to his knees and loses his dinner, along with his lunch and yesterday’s breakfast too.</p>
<p>After hugging the toilet bowl for….well Martin can’t tell how long it’s been at this point, he’s left painfully dry heaving with nothing else to bring up. He rests his head on the toilet seat, god this thing is probably filthy but he’s honestly too exhausted to care, and starts taking mental notes of how horrible he feels: He just threw up everything he ate in the past 24 hours. His throat has been bothering him the past couple of days but now it’s unbearable. Which is unfortunate since his nose is so stuffed up that he has to breathe through his mouth. He feels like the bathroom is freezing so probably a fever, then. Overall his body aches too much to move. And even if he did try to move he wouldn’t get that far because of how dizzy he feels. Maybe he could ask Jon for a sick day? But no, he shouldn’t. They need to prepare for if Prentiss shows up again and it’d be unfair for him to sit out since it was his fault she was coming in the first place. Martin lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes, he can rest here for a few minutes then he’ll get up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s roughly 7:30 when Jon clocks in for work. Looking around, he takes in the empty atmosphere and sighs. He knows Martin is staying here and he doesn’t expect him to be up anytime soon. He shouldn’t even be working in Jon’s opinion since he’s barely had any time to cope with being trapped in his flat by a monster for almost two weeks. He hasn’t even talked about it much after giving his statement. But they all cope in different ways, he supposes.</p>
<p>Jon enters his office and sits down at his desk, ready to throw himself into the statements. Maybe today he’ll be able to find more clues as to how to deal with Jane Prentiss. He doesn’t want Martin or the others to have to deal with her anymore. A few hours pass without his notice when someone knocks at his office door. “Come in,” Jon says without looking up from his notes. Probably just Martin coming to give Jon a morning cup of tea. But the door opens to reveal Sasha instead.</p>
<p>“Um, Jon? Sorry, but have you seen Martin?” Sasha asks, stepping into Jon’s office. “He wasn’t at his desk when Tim and I came in. And when I went to check Document Storage he wasn’t there either.” Despite trying to sound calm, Sasha’s voice wavers slightly. She had felt extremely guilty when Martin returned to work, they all were. So it’s understandable that his sudden absence is worrying her.</p>
<p>Jon looks up and frowns. “No, I haven’t seen him yet today.” Glancing at his clock shows that it’s almost 11 and Martin is normally up and about by 9 at the latest. Panic instantly fills his body but he pushes it down. He takes a breath and gives Sasha what he hopes is a reassuring look, “But I’m sure that he’s fine and will probably turn up soon-”</p>
<p>“Guys! I need some help here!” Tim yelling cuts through the Archive before Jon could finish his sentence. He and Sasha exchange worried looks and immediately head off toward Tim’s voice. They eventually find themselves in the men’s bathroom looking down at a distressed Tim comforting a very ill looking Martin. “I came looking for him in here and found him passed out. When I tried waking him, he freaked out and started throwing up.” They all wince when Martin dry heaves and whimpers into the toilet.</p>
<p>“Oh, Martin.” Sasha moves past Jon to stand behind Martin, bending down to put a comforting hand on his back. “God, poor thing. Who knows how long he’s been in here.” </p>
<p>Tim and Sasha continue to comfort Martin while Jon stands in the doorway and watches. Jon had gotten in early....was Martin like this the whole time while he was in his office? He was worried about Martin so why didn’t he think to check on him before working? How long has he been passed out on the floor? How long has he been feeling ill? Jon’s spiraling thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Tim, “Okay, I think he’s passed out again. Geez, Martin can’t catch a break can he?” He sighs and rubs Martin’s shoulder, “Should we, I dunno, bring him back to the cot?”</p>
<p>“Is that really the best place for him to be while he’s this ill, though? Maybe we can bring him to one of our flats.” Sasha carefully pushes Martin’s bangs from where they’re stuck against his forehead. “Or maybe A&amp;E based on how high his fever feels.”</p>
<p>“We can go to my flat.” Jon’s mouth moves before his brain can catch up. “I have a sofa he could sleep on. And I live the closest to the Institute so it won’t be too hard for us to get him there.”</p>
<p>“Really, Jon? You’re okay with that?” Sasha looks up at Jon and raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes. I know how, um, uncomfortable it can be to sleep in Document Storage. And I can guess that it’d be infinitely worse for Martin since he’s sick.” Martin groans softly in his sleep and Jon can feel his heart break. “And he’s obviously been through enough already.”</p>
<p>“Woah, bossman, are you okay? Either you’ve grown a heart just now or you caught what Martin has.” Tim says jokingly but instantly turns back to comfort Martin when he erupts in a coughing fit.</p>
<p>“I think Martin caught what we all had recently.” Jon sighs recalling how caring Martin was when they all got sick in the past weeks. “Right. I believe we’re all due for a bit of time off given recent events. I can deal with Elias on the matter later, but for now let’s focus on Martin.” Tim and Sasha are taken aback by how kind Jon is being but nod their heads in agreement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. Best to get Martin somewhere comfortable as fast as possible. And I think it’d be a bad idea to take him on the Tube, though.” Sasha says, pulling out her phone. “I’ll go call a cab and grab his things.” She barely waits for confirmation before turning and heading out of the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Okay, cab it is then.” Tim sighs and looks back to the unconscious Martin slumped against the toilet. “Think you can give me a hand with him?” Jon nods and moves to help Tim sit Martin upright. Together, they’re able to stand him up between them and slowly make their way out of the building.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He’s moving. Martin closes his eyes tighter and groans. He doesn’t want to move, he just wants to sleep. His whole body explodes in pain as he’s brought to his feet. He barely understands what’s happening around him but he can register soft voices. They lead him through the seemingly endless hallways and up the mountainous stairs. The whole time they’re whispering reassurances, telling him it’s going to be okay, just a few more steps, then they’ll get him somewhere comfortable soon enough. The voices sound concerned despite their calming words But something in the back of Martin’s mind tells him to trust them. So he lets himself drift off to the sound of a car engine and clothes rustling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Martin is barely coherent the entire time it takes for Sasha, Tim, and Jon to bring him out of the Archives and into the awaiting cab. Tim and Sasha hop in the back with Martin sandwiched between them while Jon opts to ride shotgun so he could give the driver his address. The ride over to Jon’s flat is tense, the silence only broken by Martin coughing and mumbling in his sleep. Finally after having to navigate through agonizingly slow London traffic, they pull up to Jon’s apartment complex where they begin to carefully extract Martin from the cab and bring him up to the flat. </p>
<p>Jon is glad his flat is on the ground floor of the complex so they’re able to quickly get Martin inside and laying on the sofa. Sasha places Martin’s backpack next to the sofa and takes a seat on the recliner a few feet away. Tim carefully tucks a throw blanket over Martin and walks over to Sasha on the recliner, plopping down right on top of her. Jon rolls his eyes at the action and heads to the kitchen intent on getting some water, paracetamol, and an ice pack for Martin’s fever.</p>
<p>When he returns, Tim and Sasha and are quietly fighting over the TV remote. Jon smirks as he passes them and crouches in front of the sofa. “Martin, wake up,” Jon whispers and gently shakes Martin’s shoulders. When he opens his eyes, they’re filled with fever fog and confusion. “There we are. Come on, you need some medicine and water in you then you can go back to sleep.” It doesn’t look like Martin understands what he’s being told but he nods anyway and struggles under the blanket. Jon helps Martin to sit up, gives him the paracetamol and holds the cup as Martin sips some water before laying him back down with Martin’s head on Jon’s lap. He positions the ice pack on Martin’s hot forehead and hesitates before placing his hand on Martin’s head, carding his fingers through his curls.</p>
<p>A shutter sound causes Jon to stop and turn his head. Sasha and Tim are still situated on the recliner with Sasha now sprawled out on Tim’s lap. She has her phone aimed at Jon while Tim has the biggest, smuggest grin on his face. “Can’t reprimand me this time since we’re off the clock,” she teases as she takes another picture. Tim snorts and reaches for Sasha’s phone but is met with his hand being swatted at. Jon huffs out a laugh and shakes his head as the two continue to squabble and turns his attention back to comforting Martin. </p>
<p>The hours pass uneventfully in the flat. The three of them periodically take turns on the couch, waking up Martin every few hours for more meds and water. They order food at one point and have it delivered to Jon’s flat. They pick out a plain soup for Martin but decide it’s best for him to rest up as much as he can while the three of them eat and watch television. Late morning eventually turns into afternoon which soon fades into evening. </p>
<p>Martin wakes up feeling disoriented but fundamentally better than when he first woke up this morning. When he opens his eyes he’s met with the sun setting on an unfamiliar room. The sounds of a television and soft snores emanate from somewhere around him. He shifts and tries to sit up but finds himself wrapped in a blanket in the lap of a sleeping Sasha James. Turning his head he sees Tim asleep on the floor, sitting with his back against the couch and leaning against Sasha’s legs. Martin is startled out of his confusion when something makes a noise outside of his limited field of vision. He holds still and tries to look around only to find Jon walking over to the couch. “Martin, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Wha-” Martin’s voice gets cut off by a small sneezing fit. Jon helps him sit up on the couch and hands him a box of tissues. He takes a few, blows his nose and tries again, “Thank you, Jon. -sniff- I’m feeling much better than before. But, sorry, where are we?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Jon blushes and looks away for a second. “We’re, um, we’re in my flat. Tim found you passed out in the bathroom earlier and we decided it’d be best to bring you to one of our flats. I volunteered mine since it was the closest. And, uhm, I’m glad you’re feeling better, you really had us worried.” Without thinking Jon brings a hand up to feel Martin’s forehead. Both their eyes widen at the touch and Jon quickly pulls away. “I, sorry, I just...um -ahem- wanted to check your fever. It, erm, it seems lower now but you still feel a tad warm.” Jon takes a breath and composes himself, “I’m going to give you the rest of the week off to recover. I won’t let you argue with me on this, Martin. You’re still sick and you need time to recover. And you can also stay here in the meantime, my couch isn’t very comfortable but it’s better than the cot in Document Storage. Though, if you’d be more comfortable staying with Sasha or Tim I wouldn’t be offended.” </p>
<p>Martin doesn’t know what to say. Here’s his boss and secret crush, who has hated Martin since they first met, being concerned about his well being and offering to let him stay in his home. Before he could even begin to think of a response Sasha yawns and stretches her arms above her head. When she turns and sees Martin her eyes light up, “Martin, you’re awake! How are you, love?” She reaches over and plants a kiss on Martin’s forehead, “Thank god your fever’s gone down. You really scared us back there.”</p>
<p>The small commotion ends up waking Tim who looks around sleepily before locating the source of noise. “Marto, glad to see you’re finally with us again.” He flashes Martin a grin and places a hand on his knee. “You alright now, mate?”</p>
<p>Martin scrunches his eyebrows together. What happened while Martin was out? He looks at his coworkers…..no, wait…friends? Yeah, that seems about right. Martin looks at his friends and doesn’t know how to respond to their kindness. “I...um. I’m-” Martin’s stomach interrupts him as it lets out a loud grumble. “Oh, heh. I think I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Jon says standing up. “It’s almost dinner time anyway. Let me go get the soup we got for you and heat it up.” He walks over to what Martin assumes is his kitchen followed by Tim who insists on helping him, saying something about knowing the proper way to reheat soup.</p>
<p>Sasha laughs at them then turns to Martin. “Well, we’re really glad that you’re doing better, Martin. I guess it’s our turn to nurse you back to health now, huh?” She places her hand on Martin’s head and scritches at his scalp, “I’m gonna go to the loo real quick. Are you okay by yourself for a bit?”</p>
<p>Martin nods as he watches Sasha stand up and head off further into the flat. Left alone, he closes his eyes and leans back into the couch, letting his mind wander as the sounds of Jon and Tim bickering filter in from the kitchen. Today had started out so horribly. How on Earth did he even end up in Jon’s flat with Jon, Sasha, and Tim fretting over him? The attention is actually kind of nice, though. Is it weird to be glad that he’s sick? </p>
<p>A gentle hand on his shoulder brings Martin back to reality. Opening his eyes he sees Tim holding a steaming mug. “Hey there, sleepyhead. Sorry to disturb you but figured you’d want some tea.” Martin takes the offered mug and sips the tea, humming contentedly as it soothes his sore throat. Tim laughs and straightens his back, “I’m glad to see it’s up to your standards, which is very surprising since Jon was the one who made it. Well, I’m gonna head back to the kitchen. Shout if you need anything!”</p>
<p>Martin stares down at his tea. Jon made it. Jon had made it just for him and Tim brought it over to him while he’s sat on a couch in Jon’s flat where, only a few moments ago he woke up on Sasha’s lap. He can’t remember the last time anyone made him tea. Or looked after him like this. Or even cared about him this much. Martin takes a shaky breath and holds the mug tight against his chest. He lets the warmth transfer from the mug to his hands then to his arms and to his chest and his cheeks and his nose and finally to his eyes where it forms behind his closed lids and stream down his face. Martin wipes his face and drinks his tea, now slightly flavored with the salt of his tears. Martin smiles and takes another sip, taking the time to savor the taste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again to everyone who's been super nice and left kudos and comments and bookmarked this fic!!!<br/>Be on the lookout for more tma sickfics in the future &lt;33<br/>If you have any requests or just wanna say hi I'm on tumblr @ineedmysickfix</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>